Our Passionate Love Stelena
by SterolineStelena
Summary: This is a fanfiction, about how I think. Season four should've ended. It also goes forwrad, how Stelena overcome their obstecals. How they fight for each others love, even with other temptations.. Their love will survive. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

'You know it's not polite to eavesdrop right?' Lexi put a bit more of Damon's Bourbon in her glass while Alaric walked back to his seat. 'Hey. I'm short on time here don't blame me, over the little joy I have.' I heard a chuckle from Alaric. Lexi looked at me with that look, with that look she always got me quiet. And they were right, though. Elena had all the right to slap Damon. I rolled with my eyes and Alaric sighed, but the silence wasn't for long.

'Hey, has anyone seen Jeremy?' I heard Elena her footsteps, and her breathing. Her voice sounded nervous and worried. Of course she was, she didn't have much time left with her brother, I was quite nervous too. Elena's humanity if back, she feels. Now, it's her decision, again. I don't know if this decision is going to last forever. It'd better is, because I've never been this nervous. I knew there was a bigger chance this time, that Elena was going to choose Damon. Where the hell am I talking about.. choosing? It's not choosing it's loving. The last time, I was worried about other things, but now with Lexi here.. I only had to enjoy my time I had left with her.

My gaze went to Elena. She was wearing a white dress, her hair hang over her shoulders and she smiled at us. The old her, well it's never going to be really her again. But it'll be her choice. If she wants to be a vampire, she'll stay a vampire.

Alaric moaned and said comfortable. 'He went to see Bonnie, he'll be back later… before… uh.. you know.' Alaric said it with pain, I could hear it in his voice, he didn't like to go back, all alone to the other side.

I looked at Elena again and a 'Yeah..' came out of her lips. I looked at the necklace she was wearing, different from the one I gave her, but it fitted good with her dress. Elena sighed while looking with compassion at Alaric and Lexi. Elena wasn't talking anymore, she was playing with her fingers, she was nervous to do something, say something.

'Stefan.. can I.. can I have.. Can I have a moment?' Elena asked with a worried look. I tried to stay calm, stay calm, stay calm.. What was she about to do? What was she about to say? Before I freaked out I just answered.

'Sure.' I said with a comfort smile, I was too impatient to hesitate or sit longer in the chair, where I could hear everything, Damon and Elena said. I got up and Elena walked to another room, and I followed. Before she turned around she smiled quick and soft at me.

'This could get interesting.' 'Usually does.' My mind got crazy of Lexi and Rick. God, all the time commenting on everything that was going on. I followed Elena to another room and I closed the door. Damon could probably hear us too.

'So.. what's up?' I tried to act cool, relax, while probably Elena could sense I totally wasn't. I sighed and I looked interested to Elena.

'Honestly Stefan, I just wanted to thank. For sticking by me when I was at my worst, for believing that I was still in there..' I nodded while her beautiful, big brown eyes brought me to heaven. I licked my lower lip and listened to what she got to say. I looked at the ground, realizing how she was thanking me.

'Even after everything I put you through you..' She swallowed. 'You never gave up on me.. She said while frowning her forehead.. On my face appeared a soft smile.

Elena didn't have to thank me, of course I did everything I could to bring the love of my life back but.. That's what everyone would've done right? I got to the point where I calmed down, what was I expecting? That she yelled in my face she didn't love me anymore but wanted my brother?

'I.. uh.. I kind of owed you one.' I said sarcastic, while it wasn't funny at all. But I was right, she did everything she could to bring me back, when I was in her position, I had to do everything I could to do the same.

Elena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She bit her lower lip and looked into my eyes while she smiled. My smile became bigger while looking, at beautiful Elena. Whatever, whoever she choose, if she's happy. I'm happy.. That's all I want her to be, even if that is with my brother.

'Stefan.. I.. I'm so sorry. About everything, I didn't make it easy for you, while you didn't do anything to hurt me. You deserved the best, so I wanted to give you this.' She lifted her hand, and opened it. I looked at her palm and I saw, on her small soft hand, lay the cure.

'Look Elena, I'm happy, you're okay with who you are now. But everything, I did to get this, was for you. So it'll be your choice if you want to be a vampire or not, it'll always be yours.' Elena her eyes looked into mine, and I saw sparks fly. She nodded and it was quiet. I wasn't even aware that she wasn't telling me she loved me. She was thanking me. Elena closed her hand.

'So.. now, I think you have to say goodbye to everyone.' I said soft, I didn't want to be nervous anymore, if she wanted me, she had to say it now. But she didn't. Elena just nodded and I swallowed, I sighed and blinked with my eyes a few times, so.. We still stood there, Elena wasn't moving or saying anything, she may have nodded. But she didn't tell me anything. I looked at the ground and then my eyes went back to her face. She didn't deserve me, she didn't deserve this life. She should be happy, as a human. Not as a vampire, with two vampire brothers who loved her like hell. I loved her.. so much. Even if I told her a hundred times I didn't.. I was just a coward for the truth… But before I walked away Elena spoke.

'Wait.. Stefan. There is actually one more thing I want to tell you.' I bit my lip while I waited nervous for what she had to say.

'I've been thinking a lot.. About you, about Damon and me.. I reminded myself what I told Damon, before I died. You want to know what I told him?' I didn't say yes because I was curious, I just wanted her to get on with her story.

'I told him.. That no matter what feelings I have for him. I never unfell for you. Right now of course everything chanced, I loved him. I thought.. or I don't know.. was in love with him. But my mind got all messed up.. and in the end.. It always stayed the same. I never unfell for you. I want Damon to be happy, but I don't think he's going to be if I keep lying to him and myself.' Elena was talking like she could say something for the last time in her life, like she died in 2 minutes. So quick, so passionate.

'Because.. Look I'm not sired anymore. I feel me, I feel happy not confused anymore. I can finally be happy. I've never felt love so strong, maybe because I'm a vampire, and not sired but also.. Because… I've never been so sure about a decision.. I've never felt love, safety and friendship so strong when I'm with you!' Elena said it with tears in her eyes. I was surprised.. I heard the sound of the fireplace. I was happy and smiled soft, but I was too surprised to smile.

'When I look at you, I feel like I've found something. Something where I've been looking for, my entire live. I love you, and I'm sorry.. and..' I placed my hand on Elena's cheek. It felt like soft cream, her skin was so soft and it make me shiver. I looked into Elena's eyes and her sparkled, fireflies flew.

Now, there was a smile on my face. 'Elena..' I whispered and she relaxed.. her breathing was heavy and tears dropped down her face. I wiped them away with my finger, 'Don't cry..' I whispered and she looked into my eyes.

Before I could speak her face slowly came closer to mine. I felt her breath on my lips and my lips touched hers. The kiss wasn't rough but it was passionate. And that's what love should be. Our love was passionate.

Elena her lips were soft and my lips curled around hers. I didn't concentrate about what Lexi and Alaric had to say, I didn't even know if Damon heard us. All I knew was.. I was happy. Elena was happy, that's what I wanted..

Review if you like it and want me to write more chapters :) x.


	2. Chapter 2 One day at a time

Elena Gilbert's POV

It wasn't even a question anymore, I'm sure. Not because I don't love Damon, no because Stefan's love is different. He forgave me, he treated me differently, even though Damon made me happy too. Now, with my emotions back, and I'm not sired anymore. I feel all the love, and all the love is for Stefan. When I'm with him, it feels like everything is right, like everything finally falls on his right place. I can trust him, I can count on him, I can't imagine how much I hurt him. Where I put him through, where I would've jumped of a building. But Stefan waited, he fought. He did everything he could to make me safe and I treated him like.. Like he was a memory, nothing more. Summer love, a past relationship. That was the sire-bond. Now, I'm free. And I'm with Stefan.

Stefan wrapped his arms around me and he held me tight in his arms, I'll never let him go, I didn't want to let him go. Never again. I felt his hands touching me and I shivered, I loved Stefan. I was in love with Stefan. Forever.

Stefan pulled me back and he pressed his forehead against mine, his skin against mine, I felt his breath on my cheeks and I closed my eyes, I enjoyed this moment, knowing I had Stefan. Knowing he forgave me and knowing he was here for me. His lips went to my ear after he pulled a few tresses away.

'We made it..' he whispered and I smiled, he had placed his hands on my waist. My hands lay in his neck. 'One day at a time.' He was right, 'cause we did made it. Stefan and I made it through, like always. Not because he love me and I loved him, no, because we fought for each other. He fought for me, and… we respected, accepted and appreciated each other. And because he held on, even if I didn't. But now I am, I'm going to hold on to Stefan no matter what happens.

'One day at a time..' I whispered. He brought his lips back to mine, and through the windows, I felt the sun on my skin. The sun went down, but the red sunrays shined into the room. I kissed Stefan passionately. I chuckled.., Stefan stopped kissing me, his both hands lay on my both cheeks. 'What's so funny?' He asked curious looking into my eyes. 'You. I think it's ridiculous, that after all I've done, you still love me. You forgave me.' He raised his eyebrows and smiled. 'Is it so ridiculous that I'd do everything for the love of my life.' On my face appeared a smile. 'I'm done wasting my time listening to you two bores.' I rolled with my eyes.

Alaric! Eavesdropper! Was Damon in the house too? I actually didn't care, he'd rather die than be human. He was so selfish, and I cared about him, I in a way loved him, but… there are so many reasons why I'm not in love with him.

Stefan threw his head back laughing about Alaric. 'I'm going to search for Damon.' I said soft and I looked at Stefan, he trusted me and kissed my forehead. 'That is okay with me. But, shouldn't we celebrate your graduation, or maybe you should get some sleep…?' I smiled, Stefan, always so caring. 'I think Caroline is going to throw a party at Rebekah's house tonight. I don't think we're going, are we?' Stefan seem to think about that for maybe 4 seconds. After 4 seconds silence he answered: 'We're definitely going.' He said with a lower voice I smiled and chuckled into his shoulder. He pressed me into a hug with his hand on my back.

'Only, if you want too, I mean if you want to talk to Damon. You should talk to him, if you want to stay home, or you want to be alone.' I shook my head. 'Isn't it.. aren't you mad I.. everything with Damon.. you were mad right…?' 'No, no, no, no.. I'm not mad. I'm fine, I'm okay, everything is okay.. right?' I nodded and smiled. 'I don't want to see, Damon. I'll talk to him when I see him, so, are we going to that party or are we staying home? I don't mind going...' Stefan smiled the second I said that. 'That's a "yes we are going" to me.' Stefan grabbed my jacket and helped me put it on.

'Let's go.' I said and we walked to the door. 'Lexi, Alaric are you coming? We're going to Rebekah's celebrating my official 68th graduation.' I was surprised, what? 68th? 'Gosh, Stefan! Why would you want to go to school so often?' He pulled his shoulders. 'Lexi, boredom, etcetera.' I rolled my eyes and Lexi jumped off her chair. 'Hell yeah, let's get drunk before I have to leave!' I smiled, Lexi helped me through everything, she gave advice, and she loved Stefan. Any friend to Stefan is a friend to me. Alaric wasn't coming. 'I'm going to stay here, if Damon gets home, his drinking buddy is here.' I looked at the ground and nodded, I was putting Damon through hell, I knew that. And I felt sorry.

'Stefan, why did you lie? You told me you already graduated over a 100 time!' Lexi yelled while walking to the car. 'Why would I do that?' Lexi and I both laughed. Stefan walked to the passenger seat and opened the door for me, he was still chatting with Lexi and he walked behind to car to his seat. Lexi already jumped into the car too.

The entire drive was fun, I actually loved driving in a car, I didn't drive, though. Sitting in a car with people, bonding, having fun, listening to music or whatever. It'll always be fun in a car. I opened my door and stepped out of the car. I heard the music, people, yelling, screaming having fun. I smiled and walked to Stefan. Lexi pulled an arm around him and Stefan held my hand. 'I was totally wrong about the thrower of this party wasn't I?' Stefan laughed, where were they talking about? 'Yes. Totally wrong.' Stefan said, while looking at me.

'What is it?' I asked. 'Lexi cannot help herself to think that every girl I talk with is my new crush.' I smiled. 'Girls are like that Stefan.' Stefan smiled . 'Meaning what?' He said with a smile. Through the darkness, I could see Stefan's beautiful eyes. 'Meaning, girls do and say stupid things.' I said talking about myself, Stefan pulled his nose into my hair, smelling it and then he kissed my hair, or head whatever.

'You guys came!' Caroline yelled, I chuckled and Caroline hugged me. 'We made it! We aren't dead Elena. Actually we are, but we aren't!' Stefan hugged Caroline and Caroline gave me her drink. 'You're going to need it through the night.' Caroline said. 'Caroline, I'm not getting drunk.' I said with looking guilty at Stefan and Lexi. 'yes we are.' Stefan said and Lexi laughed.

'Elena, don't you want to have fun?' Lexi asked and Stefan rolled with his eyes.

'What she's trying to ask is.. do you want to have fun?' I laughed. 'Hell yeah.' I whispered and I kissed Stefan's lips very short and walked away with Caroline to the drinks. I looked one more time around and Stefan was gazing at me with a smile. He was happy. Stefan was happy, that's all I wanted.

Do you guys want more? Just review! Thanks for the readers already! X!


	3. Chapter 3 The big news

I walked towards Elena and I looked at her, smiling, walking next to Lexi. How did it all get this messed up, but yet amazing? I don't know how long ago I was sure of Elena's love for me, no worries, no regrets, no pain. Just happiness, but how can I be happy when I know that Damon is in love with her? Damon wanted her, Damon loves her, and she choose me. Damon deserved her too, Damon deserves… redemption.

I looked at the ground, the dirt, I smelled beer, someone threw beer on the floor here, an empty red cup and the ground of Rebekah's beautiful porch. Rebekah must compel some people tomorrow to clean the mess – even though what it looks like now, everybody tomorrow will have a hangover – Rebekah's house can't obviously be such a mess. I looked up and I focused on Elena's voice, no heartbeat, her heart stopped beating a couple months ago when she died on the Wickery Bridge, the angst, the pain, I felt. And now, knowing she learnt to live her life like this, she accepted who she is, she accepted me.

I shouldn't be thinking of Damon, of the guilt that Damon deserved her too, I should be happy, I should enjoy the feeling that she choose me – over Damon. I heard Elena's laugh and closed my eyes, enjoying the emotion in her laugh. She was so happy, you could sense that. I opened my eyes and saw Elena leaning against a table while Lexi got her a drink.

She was beautiful, from the inside as well as the outside. I couldn't compare this beautiful woman to any other woman, the feeling I felt when I looked at her, the feeling I felt when I heard her voice, felt her touch, I was in love. I loved her. Her, and only her.

'Stefan are you coming?' Elena asked and that was the moment I realized I was staring at Elena, and she noticed. 'Yes. I'm sorry.' She shook her head and smiled. She handed me a cup with beer.

'Thank you.'

'So let's drink on the fact that I'm alive for only a few seconds. My last drink, before someone screws something up and I need to come back again. Whatever.' Lexi yelled and she threw her drink into her mouth, all at once. Elena and I looked at each other, her cup touched mine and she sipped from it while looking at me.

'Guys, I'm in for another one!' Lexi yelled and I laughed. 'C'mon Lexi, we've been drinking all day, as well as dancing so.. can't we take a nip for a second?' I asked, she turned towards me.

'I can't! I need to have fun before I leave again.' I nodded and smiled. 'Go ahead!' Lexi and I could only understand each other's word because we were vampires, but the music felt like an earthquake and everybody was screaming. Lexi drank another beer and Elena was dancing a little bit to the music.

'Stefan, Elena, I love you guys. This is our goodbye guys, I think that I need to leave soon.' Lexi the beer into her mouth and dropped the cup, she hugged me and after that Elena.

'You're not leaving yet, we're going to have fun remember?' Elena said with a smile and compassion in her eyes, I breathed heavy and smiled at Elena.

'I don't know, I'll have fun as long as I can.' I didn't want Lexi to go, I didn't want Lexi to be dead. So much reasons I didn't feel sorry for Damon. But like Elena said.. our actions is what set things in motion, I also killed people. I couldn't blame him but, Looking at Lexi like this hurt my –not-beating heart, she liked having fun, crashing a party, she liked living. She wasn't brooding or depressed, she was fun. But dead, I just hope she is happy on the other side, she can go everywhere. I blinked and gazed at Elena. Back at Lexi and she was gone. She just disappeared.

I sighed.

'Was that really the last thing you could say, Lex?' I whispered smiling, she was gone again. Dead. Away, I wouldn't be able to reach to her when I needed her. I swallowed and looked at the ground. Elena touched my shoulder with her fingernails and she stroke over my neck and shoulder.

'She was having fun, Stefan. She is.. free. You're okay, I'm okay, the rest is okay.' Elena smiled and turned so she stood in front of me. She placed her hands in my neck.

'Are you okay?' I felt like I wanted to cry, but I was fine. I had Elena, that's what I wanted, like she said, everybody was okay. No drama for the first in a very long time.

Elena leaned towards me and kissed me lips. 'Elena, Lexi is still watching.' I said raising my eyebrows, I could imagine Lexi laughing at me for being such an idiot, I had to prove her I could make it a few months without her. Elena giggled and I smiled.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. And suddenly Elena's phone started to buzz, I could hear it from her jacket she was wearing over her dress. She grabbed it, it was a text, probably private.

'It's Damon..' she sighed and I tried to read the text but she held her phone in a position I couldn't make out the words.

I looked into Elena's eyes, the look on her face changed, first it was compassion, disappointment, which turned to worrying, fear. 'What's wrong?'

'I don't know, he says we need to go home now. Something with Jeremy.' Elena said while she put the phone back in her pocket. 'I'm sorry Stefan, I know you want to party…'

'No, no, no, no.. I don't want to party, I want to be with you.' She nodded and smiled, she kissed me on the cheek and grabbed me hand. We jumped in my car and I drove us back to my house, we left the party without even partying. When I stopped the car elena grabbed my arm.

'Stefan wait, before we go inside. I want you to not let Damon get to you, I want you, I choose you and no matter what happens, I'll always be in love with you, I'll always want you and this is my choice. If Damon can't handle that, it isn't your fault, it's mine, it's all my fault.. I just.. stay calm. I love you.' I nodded.

'Elena, I know too much I guess, about you, and Damon. Stuff I wish I could forget, but I trust you, I'm counting on you. I love you, too. You have no idea.' With the last few words, my voice cracked. 'We'll talk about this later. Let's see what Damon has.'

'It'd better be dramatic enough to interrupt our fun night out.'

'It is.' Damon answered Elena holding the door open for. 'Only because the Gilbert family is always dramatic. Little Gilbert has some exciting news.' Damon said with a grumpy, angry voice. I could see him swallow while acting cool and tough. I knew my brother, I knew what he was feeling.

'Jeremy!' Elena yelled running into the Salvatore Boarding house. I heard Jeremy's breathing.. heartbeat. 'Is Lexi gone?' Damon asked looking into my eyes. 'Yes. What about Alaric?' He nodded.

'How come Jeremy is still here?' He pulled his shoulders. 'Big news, little bro.' Damon mumbled and we walked to the living room. The fire was burning and Jeremy was standing there, uptight hugging Elena.

'Jeremy! I was going to look for you but I totally forgot. Where… how come you're still here, where is Bonnie?' Elena asked and I placed myself comfortable leaning against the wall. 'Damon, what the hell is going on?'

'Guys if we let little Gilbert speak, it'll be not this damn hard to understand.'

'Jeremy, tell me.' Elena obeyed. Jeremy listened to his sister and spoke.

'Bonnie did a spell to bring me back. I'm back, I'm alive.' Elena's breath stopped she swallowed and looked into Jeremy's eyes. Damon was putting his glass full with bourbon. 'Don't get too excited, sweetie,' Damon rolled his eyes,

'Bonnie.. she told me I needed to tell you that she was visiting her mom.' Jeremy closed his eyes.

'So, she is gone now.' Elena smiled and hugged Jeremy again.

'Oh my god, Jer I am so happy! Is Bonnie gone already I need to see her!' She yelled.

'I don't think so, she said her goodbyes to me, her mom picked her up right away. You can call or text her I guess.'

'What's the bad part Damon?'

'What is not the bad part? Little Gilbert is back, more problems, you should've stayed dead. Everything was easier that way, and by the way, your sister was way more fun.' Elena turned around, looking surprised at Damon. Elena was wrong, it's not me, who can't handle Damon's words, it'll be her. Elena rolled with her eyes,

'You're a dick. You couldn't care less if I stayed dead or not.' He rolled his eyes again and pulled his shoulders. 'I couldn't care less about anything.' He said.

'That is not true.' Elena said out loud straight to his face.

'What's that cupcake?'

'When you don't get what you want, when it doesn't go your way you're going to act out, and we are supposed to live with that, we are supposed to say that you'll change. You won't, period. And don't ruin my time with my brother.' Elena said without taking breath.

'Damon…' I whispered.

'Don't, I'm in my room. Bath cup, now you all can think about me naked.'

'Shut the hell up, ass.' Jeremy shouted and Damon walked away, Elena looked at the ground, blinking, swallowing.

'Damon wait!' She yelled and she walked behind Damon to his room. I trusted Elena, I had to trust Elena. I did not trust my brother.

Her footsteps were loud and I could hear her walking into my brother's room. I looked at the ground and concentrated on the sounds I heard from upstairs, I licked my lower lip. 'I trust you..' I whispered under my breath, Jeremy couldn't hear, Elena could. Damon probably too.

'Good.' She whispered back and I smiled, all I could think about was Elena's smile. Elena smiling was what made me happy, I didn't care if we were separated. She needed to be happy. If she wasn't happy, I wasn't.

'So, I feel like Elena made the right choice.'

'What do you mean?' Elena and Damon weren't talking yet, so I could easily focus on Jeremy now.

'I mean, turning off her humanity was bad, turning it on, finding her humanity, finding you. Choosing you.' I softly smiled and looked into Jeremy's brown eyes, he was wearing a dark blue shirt and a leather pants. His boots were dirty and his hair was different. Did hair-cuts changed on the other side?

'Well, I'm happy you look at it that way. Now, we got to keep you alive. Not only because your sister will miss you, and can't handle if you're dead. But also, you two need each other. You also need Elena.' I didn't know I even thought about it that way, but can you imagine how lonely Jeremy was on the other side? Scared. I can. Elena needs him.

'Damon, I'm sorry.' Elena suddenly whispered and I lost my attention to Jeremy, Jeremy was processing the words while I listened to Damon and Elena's conversation.

'Don't be. But we do need to talk, I know you don't want to.'

'That's why I'm here.' Elena sighed and I closed my eyes to focus more.

'How… I see.. you..' Damon swallowed and I shivered, I felt bad for my brother, I was going through where he is going through and as much as I hate him sometimes, I'll never wish him anything close to heartbreak. Even if he slept with her not even the day after Elena and I broke up, that was also Elena.

'Everything you said when you were sired. Was all because you were sired?' I opened my eyes but still looked at the ground.

'Damon.. I'm..' Elena started. But Damon didn't let her finish, even though Damon and Elena were upstairs, I could feel the tension.

'Not that I care, you're happy. I'll live my normal life, dealing with things kids can't handle.' Elena sighed.

'I didn't lie. I thought that was the way I felt. But now, putting every piece on his place, I realize that.. you'll never be able to give me what… I want.' I closed my eyes and held my breath.

'So, when you were all humanity-less. You spoke the truth, you spoke how you feel right now, but now you care too much to actually say it.'

'Damon, back then I said terrible things I..'

'Am I right?'

'Damon..'

'I'm asking you something.'

It was quiet.

'Yes.' With that Damon threw a glass full of bourbon against the wall. 'Damon please.' Elena's voice cracked, she was crying.

'You were in love with me.'

'Damon, let me explain.'

'No! I did everything in my power to have you. You can't shove it all in my throat. I don't give a crap anymore about you, or Stefan.'

'Damon don't act like this.'

'What am I supposed to do, Elena?! What is the right thing to do?' Damon screamed. Elena didn't answer but I could notice Jeremy noticed now.

'I'm sorry, Damon. Don't.' Elena tried to calm him down.

'No, I'm done with you!' He yelled and I heard on his footsteps that he walked away. Elena was crying. Loudly.

'Than.. I'll give you some privacy.' Elena left his room and I quickly –with my vampire speed- walked to the stairs, to her.

Elena, crying, sad. I pulled her into a hug and whispered things in her Elena.

'Shh, it's okay. Elena.. shh..' I kept whispering and she leaned back. 'I'm sorry, Stefan. I'm so sorry.' She kept repeating.

'No, no, no. It's okay, calm down.' I whispered and I kissed a tear away.

'I'm here.' I whispered. Suddenly Elena looked me in the eye and swallowed, she toke a deep breath, wiped her tears away and closed her eyes. She leaned against my shoulder and I smiled.

'Maybe we should get out of here, we can go to your lake house. Or someplace else, wherever you want.' Elena nodded and gazed at me.

'yes. That is a good idea. Get some air.'

'Well, where might it be?'

'My.. my parents use to fish. And because they liked it so much they once brought me and Jeremy. It's very close to Memphis. I loved it there, I once brought Bonnie and Caroline. There's a really, really small cute house outside the city. It's quiet there. I use to just sit there and enjoy the silence. Forget the pain.' I blinked and smiled.

'Well, you shall pack your bags, Elena Gilbert.' Elena smiled and grabbed my hand.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, readers and good comments! You guys are incredible, after a very long while, I decided to write another chapter. Please review, good, bad, just tell me what you think. Thanks ;D **


End file.
